Blond Haired Treatment
by Ichimaru337
Summary: Everybody at Konoha High has gotten sick! Even Sasuke who to no avail tried to hide it but ended up collapsing onto the floor in the hall. Though he is found by Naruto who becomes his new sort of caretaker until he feels better. Could this all turn into something more? Naruto sure hopes so! NARUSASU!


**Chapter 1**

**When Sick Don't Hide It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or its characters**

* * *

It was an average day at Konoha High except for one thing. Everybody was out sick. Everybody but a certain pale skinned, raven haired teen. He was the only person he at least knew was at the school that day but he assumed there was enough there because the school was still operating normally. Sasuke lazily stood up as the bell rung, all he had done in Kakashi's class is either read or answer the silver-haired man's occasional questions who replied with his usual eye smile. He stood up from his desk and began his journey to his next class with Iruka. As he walked he became dizzy and his vision blurred though he fought everything off and made his way to class.

"Oh, thank heavens I actually have a student today." Iruka smiled as Sasuke entered and sat down. "But you don't look so good either." He said as he tried to feel Sasuke's forehead. "I'm fine. No need to worry." He said in a cold tone. "Okay, but if you do feel sick tell me and I'll send you to the nurse." Iruka said as he sat at his desk.

Another period passed and the bell rung once more. Sasuke slowly got up from his seat. He stumbled out of the classroom and finally collapsed onto the floor. Luckily a certain blond-headed boy was walking down the hall as Sasuke fell over. The boy quickly ran to his side, shaking Sasuke lightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked knowing he wasn't. "I'd better get you to the nurse." he said to himself, and with that he picked up Sasuke and ran to the nurse's office. He didn't even explain the situation to Tsunade, the school nurse before he laid Sasuke on the bed and demanded he be treated. "Okay, Okay." Tsunade said with a lazy tone. "I'll have him fixed up before you know it." she gave a quick smile to the worried blond.

Hours passed after Tsunade had given him medicine though he finally woke up. Sasuke slowly opened his eye to see sapphire eyes staring at him. "H..Hey are you feeling better?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, thanks for bringing me here, who are you?" Sasuke asked looking at the boy. He was sexy, properly build, tan, and his eyes. Sasuke got lost in his eyes for a moment before Naruto's voice snapped him out of it. "I'm Narutp Uzimaki." he smiled once more, Sasuke gave him a small smile back, something he did rarely. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said, still feeling a bit weak from his sickness. "Want me to take you home?" Naruto offered, Sauke nodded in acceptance of his offer and had Naruto help him to his car.

Naruto stuck the key into the ignition and began to drive wherever Sasuke told him. "So, who do you live with?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke for a moment. He loved everything about the smaller boy already even his coal eyes. "I live with my brother, Itachi. My parents died years ago." Sasuke explained. "Oh, well if he isn't home I'll take care of you until he does." Naruto smiled warmly causing Sasuke to blush slightly. "You don't have to do that." he said softly. "Nonsense! I have to make sure you're okay." Naruto said as he pulled into the Uchiha manor.

"You could've told me that you were rich!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of the car. "Sorry, you didn't ask." Sasuke let out a light laugh as he wearily got out and began to walk to the front door. "Why do you go to public school if you're rich?" Naruto asked hurrying to help him. "Itachi and I though it'd be better. Also, all the other rich kids are obnoxious snobs." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a key. Naruto quickly unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Wow! Everything is so fancy." Naruto said excitedly. "Yeah, Itachi felt it necessary for us to live to his tastes." Sasuke said as he made his way to a couch. "Now, what do you need?" Naruto asked becoming suddenly "Nurse Naruto." Sasuke though for a moment before spewing out a list. "Well, the remote, a couple blankets, some pillows, a bowl of soup, a cup of tea, and medicine for cough, headache, fever, sore throat, and congestion." he smirked. "Right away." Naruto said with a small salute as he hurried away.

Naruto worked diligently. First he brought Sasuke pillows and blankets and handed him the remote. Second he prepared the soup and tea, serving it to Sasuke with a smile and even feeding him when requested. Lastly he got a cup of water and some medicine and gave it to his new raven haired friend who he hoped would be more than a friend soon though he would wait until he knew it was right to ask anything like that. Sasuke quickly took the medication and once it took affect fell asleep.

An hour later Itachi returned home. "Sasuke! I'm home!" he yelled into the manor. No reply. "Sasu-" he was cut off by Naruto who came out shushing him. "Please be quiet, he is very sick and needs to rest." Naruto said sternly to a very amused Itachi. "And who might you be?" the elder Uchiha asked with a slight laugh. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, he guy who took care of your brother ever since he collapsed in the hall at school." Naruto said with a slight pout when he wasn't being taken seriously. "Well, is he alright now?" Itachi asked with concern for his brother. "Yes, he's alright but sleeping, I've tended to his needs so he wouldn't have to go around the house doing everything for himself." Naruto said smiling at his good work. "Okay, how about you come over tomorrow and take care of him until he's better?" Itachi propsed. "Yes! I..I mean that'll be alright." Naruto said blushing a bit from his outburst. He'd get to be with his newly found love until he gets better! "Well, I'll be leaving." Naruto said as he exited the manor and got into his car.

He started the car once more with a smile. He stopped by the school to collect his homework from that day and set out for home. Nothing could stop his happiness, not even homework. When he got home he prepared some instant ramen and ate, did his homework, watched T.V. for a couple hours before finally showering and going to bed. He sighed with content as he put on his usual nightcap and went to sleep ready to start the next day of serving Sasuke.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
